


Thrumming the Web

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Short mention of Elias/Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Annabelle visits Elias with a friendly proposal.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Annabelle Cane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020





	Thrumming the Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_quadrifrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/gifts).



When Elias enters his office, he's surprised to find the new Web woman sitting at his deck. He is somewhat used to intruders, but usually, Rosie tells him in advance. Of course, Annabelle Cane is able to surprise him if she wants.

"So glad to meet you," he says politely. 

It's his principle, he reminds himself. Don't challenge the Web. Just hope they want the same thing you want. Except that right now, it somehow looks like he's deferent to her because she wants it. He thinks he would feel any Web influence on himself, but he's not sure.

"Hello, Jonah. You certainly have a reputation. I wanted to see you for myself."

She's so young, and so rude. Avatars usually have the decency to call him Elias. He's the one who feeds on secrets; she has no point in doing this, unless she intends to blackmail him.

"I see you have your own networks," Elias comments. "If you're so free with my private life, you could just as well tell my Archivist directly. He would absolutely hate meeting you."

He's taking a gamble, but he thinks she doesn't want this. The Web sent him Jonathan Sims already marked. The Web probably supports his plan. Of course, that was far before Annabelle Cane's time. But as she flaunts her knowing who he is, she probably has some other information about the Web's relationship with the Institute.

He wonders if Jon could compel a statement out of her, if his new power would be stronger than mind control and a crippling phobia. This is unlikely. Annabelle is young, but Jon is younger. But he's so wonderfully promising...

It's best if they don't meet, really. Not yet.

"I could certainly remind him why he fears spiders," she says, pensive. "But I like you better. I like your plan, Elias. We have the same tastes. You really should have been one of us."

Elias thinks about it, and wonders if she makes him think about it. At the beginning, when Smirke was starting to share his brilliant theories, could he have joined with another Power than the Eye? He deceived, lied, seduced the right people sometimes. But it was always obviously the Eye, all-knowing and yet looking at Jonah alone, even when he wanted to convince himself he only sought his own benefit.

He let the Eye know him fully and he never regretted it. The Web is very much less subtle. He can see a minuscule spider weaving in a corner of his office, and that's very much for show.

But he can now feel there was another path where he would have thought exactly the reverse. And maybe it means it is subtle. Maybe Annabelle is manipulating him, and he can't feel it.

"I'm really glad you appreciate it," he honestly answers. If she didn't, it would be so easy for her to throw a spanner in the works.

Annabelle laughs. 

"Now I've been nice to you. I've complimented you. I've called you by your chosen name. I think it's time for you to be nice to me too. Show a girl a good time! You can choose the venue, I trust you!"

He wants to get her away from Jon; he doesn't want to throw away everything on the caprices of a young, pretty woman. That's the reason he smiles and holds the door for her. Not because she makes him do it.

He brings her to a horror movie festival, using very light Seeing to find the only movie theater that's showing a movie with giant spiders - one that isn't _Harry Potter 2_ or _Lord of the Rings_ , because he has standards. A few spectators scream, but it could be from the movie. It doesn't have to be because Annabelle's sent a few tarantulas skittering over their necks or their hands. It is, though. Elias can see.

After this, they go to an expensive restaurant that Annabelle could appreciate.

"You're being terribly accommodating," she says, drinking some wine while waiting for the hors d'oeuvres. During all their not-date, she has been smiling, not like someone happy, but like someone who's laughing at a joke no one else hears.

He is. He doesn’t want to wonder where he would stop in pleasing her. He hasn't given up anything of value yet, he’s almost sure of it. 

He smiles, pretends to be happy with all of this. "Maybe more grateful. Your help was crucial to my project. Still is, really." 

It is also limited and not comparable to all the hard work he pulled himself, all the efforts of pushing Jon and warping him to be exactly what the ritual needs. But he won't mention it here and now.

"Isn't it a bit unfair that you get to win?" she asks.

"Everyone gets to win," he answers, but she laughs at him.

"It doesn't work that way. I have no truth powers, but it doesn't mean I'm easy to lie to. Would you be satisfied with all Powers being equal? Me neither."

She's so graceful when she stands up, she walks towards him and Elias stands too, like a puppet. He loves every second of it; he shouldn't. He calls on the Eye to remember this. 

"Control is so nice," she says. "I really think you want to be in my place. Won't you look?"

The Eye and the Web both want this, his natural curiosity and the strings on him. He has to experience Annabelle's elation as she controls him, as she kisses him as a puppet, and he can't do anything to resist. He thinks briefly, longingly of Jon. Then she nudges him back to her - or did she want that too? Her mind is too cluttered with webs for him to track more than her ecstatic joy at how pliant he is for her, offering his lips and fingers... 

It stops when their lips part; he feels moistness against his thigh and realizes it’s not spider web. He's come in his pants, his hand still resting on his crotch. This is not enough to fill his mind, though, this pleasure at his own humiliation. He feels bereft, and he wants to read her mind again - he can't, and of course, she's the one stopping it. He can't even see whether her offer is genuine, or if she’s playing with him and will keep playing regardless of his choices. 

"You could serve two masters, Elias," Annabelle says. "Just call me if you want another sample of how good it can be."

She leaves without waiting for her order, instead taking bites of the most tempting food from everyone's plates. They don't protest, of course they don't. Elias realizes he didn't either.


End file.
